


Fanalogue

by preux



Category: Bechdel, Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Dinosaurs, Eggs, Needs More Dinosaurs!, beans, crumpets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/preux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Horoscope<br/>Fandom: (meta) Fun Home (meta)Jeeves and Wooster<br/>Dedication: georgiamagnolia<br/>Title: A Meta-Bechdel/Meta-Jooster Dino Bash<br/>Note: at least one of these characters has a graduate degree in women's studies. these characters and the events related are purely fictional. any meta-flipness or resemblance to real-life events is purely accidental.<br/>Summary: two women talk about something other than men<br/>Words: ~200<br/>Rating: G</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanalogue

**Author's Note:**

> Fan_flashworks gives a 'Bechdel' badge for women talking about something other than men.

GDC: What ho! Georgy!  Hullo-ullo-ullo  
GM: What ho, indeed!   Fancy meeting you here, old pumpkin.  
GDC: Indeed. What’s that you’re holding, old bean?  
GM: It’s a copy of  _Fun Home,_ old fruit.  
GDC: Oh…does that pass the Bechdel test, old muffin?  
GM: I don’t think so.  It seems to be about her unhealthy preoccupation with her childhood relationships with, well, you know, my very dear crumpet.  
GDC: Oh. So… what have you been up to, old brontosaur?  
GM: I made a miniature dinosaur topiary garden, baked a cake, and vomited on an unruly physician, my good egg.  
GDC: Good for you, my dear. It’s like the dawning of the age of Aquarius.  
GM: Yes, she had been rather snotty, young daisychain.  
GDC: I like dinosaurs, old pterodactyl.   
GM: That’s nice, old simian.  By the by, pterodactyls are not dinosaurs.  
GDC: Is that so, old licorice whip?  
GM: Indeed it is, old avocado.  
<much talk about dinosaurs ensues>  
GDC: Are you bored yet, my very good Joosterphile?  
GM: I am definitely much too nice to answer that question honestly….  
GDC: maybe we can do our horoscopes…  
GM: maybe, but I have my tarot here…  
GDC: yeah... I mean, huzzah, old...I've run out of things.  
GM: LOL

 

 


End file.
